Yugi x Yami One step forward, One step back
by emzypower1
Summary: It is simple romance struggle between yugi and yami not knowing that they like another, one pushes forward and the other one pushes away and much drama will unfold and with humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so it's not very good, so leave the hate comments in the review

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights Yugioh or any of the characters

" Hello, is anyone there," yugi said into the darkness

As his eyes adjusted he realized he was in the confines of the millennium puzzle

No no no he thought, not this dream again I can't he thought as he cradles his head in his arms, try desperately to wake himself up he can't face yami in the puzzle or in the real world

No he thought I can't, I won't admit to it, it's not true, it just can't be, but in the back of his mine he knew this one thing he loved yami more than anything else in the world and he couldn't deny it not matter how hard he wanted too.

He woke up with a start, yami hovering over him poking his face trying to get him out of bed, "yugi," he said still poking

Yugi shot straight up making a collision with yami's forehead," Ouch," yami says has he rubs his forehead what was that for he said with a somewhat smirk on his face

" You shouldn't have…," then he realized yami didn't have a shirt on and yugi started to blush profusely

"Why are you waking me up it's sunday," yugi says with a huff and pulls the covers back over his head, trying to hide his extremely red face

Then he feels something grab his foot and starts to drag him out of bed well tickling him at the same time

"Stop it," he tried to yell but it was more a whimper as he tried to breath because he was laughing so hard

"Come, let's go do something we have not done anything together since we separated and that was a year ago," yami said with a light hearted tone

He now had yugi on the floor underneath him, tickling all over and laughing along as well, yugi tried to wiggle free, but yami was much stronger than he was

" get off of me," he whimpered, now swing his fist at yami, finally yami backed off and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the gasping yugi, once yugi caught his breath he began to speak," I can't I have…,"," don't say homework, I watched you finish it yesterday when you had your music cranked all the way up and I wanted to do something we a even invited the rest of the gang along," yami said with a smile and hope shining in his eyes

Finally yugi nodded his head in submission and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Yami's pov

As he watch yugi leave the room he sighed with relief, finally he was able to get yugi out of the house.

After he and yugi separated it was a little weird, but they both got used to it and both lived above the game shop, but he notice since the separation they have grown farther and farther apart. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi adjusted just fine and he acte fine around them, but around yami, yugi acted differently more distance has grown and he did not want that. After they separated he hoped to get even closer to yugi, but it was just the opposite and it was breaking his heart watching yugi slowly disappearing from his life because he loved he more then anything and he would do anything to become closer to him, even if he had to hide his feelings forever he would always watch over yugi and one day he hoped they could be even more then friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no right to Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

As yugi walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to get this day trip over with, he saw yami lying on the floor waiting (with his shirt on now) " Ready," yami said hear yugi come out. Yugi noded and followed him out the game shop a couple of paces behind to keep distance between them. " yugi are you alright, you're turning red," yami said with much concern in his voice,"no I'm fine." When he said that he realized he actually wasn't feeling all that well , maybe he is getting a fever, but yami wouldn't believe him because he made so many excuse already so yugi was just going to have to suck it up. As they walk to the arcade, a eerie silence hung in the air, but was soon broken when their friends alive, which was a great relief to yugi. " Hi yugi, yami so we're going to the arcade right?" asked anzu, yami nodded in response and they were off to the arcade. The whole walk their yami kept trying to talk to yugi, but yugi made sure to start a conversation with anzu to avoid. He just has to get through this day as quick and minimal conversation with yami.

Yami's pov

Yugi is avoid him even more and he can't even get a word in with him what has he done to deserve this. When they arrived at the arcade they all decided to do a couple of games together and then go on their own. After five hours of games they all decide to grab a bite to eat and head home.

Yugi's pov

After the arcade they arrived a crazy burger for a bite, as they got their orders he got stuck sitting next to yami and it was killing him on the inside. He could feel yami's heat next to him and his muscle pressing into his side it took all his will power not to stare and lean closer. He couldn't take it anymore and made up and excuse to leave the table he almost darted for the door, but was able to control himself as he got outside he took deep and regained composure over himself. Calm down yugi said to himself nothing going to happen he tell that you like him and he can't read his mind, well not like before. As yugi turned around to go back into the restaurant, he was slammed into by a large figure who was in a great hurry because he knocked yugi back a decent couple of feet in and on his butt in the middle of the road. Yugi regained his bearings and was standing up when heard and scream and turn to see a truck and the blacked out not knowing what just happened.

Yami's pov

After ordering their food yami sat next to yugi trying to get a little closer and yami could not be happier about this. This may have been no importance to a normal person, but his was the closest yami's gotten to yugi in a long time. He could feel yugi delicate frame leaning on him ever so slightly and the heat radiating from yugi, who was still looking a little under weather, after this he would take yugi straight home. As they ate yami was about to say something to yugi, but yugi stood up and left the table. Darn it he thought so close, what is wrong with yugi or was it him, he doesn't know what to do about this then. Then honda stands, "why is yugi sitting in the road and a truck is coming!," yami heart stop he turned and sprinted for the door. He threw it open " YYUUUGGGGII," he screamed, but it was to late the yugi was already hit, tears forming on yami's eyes he sprints towards yugi unmoving yugi, his friends close on his heels. He leans down and pulls yugi off the road, the tears now flowing,"yugi he whispered why he," said has he hears the sounds of the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yami POV/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-8a6c27b6-56c0-7a69-1c3d-2c0609ff4335"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"He went into the back of the ambulance with yugi and was kneeling beside him and squeezing his hand hard, silently praying for the best. As they arrived at the hospital the took yugi away and started an IV drip. They took him into another room to answer questions about how this happens him didn't know much, but his friend honda saw more than I did so it would be best to asked and yami didn't think he could answer anymore questions in his current his voice was hoarse and eyes puffy from crying. A couple of minutes later yugi's grandpa and his friends showed up and ran to the nurses counter to ask about yugi's condition. Then they saw me in the corner on the seat my eyes glazed with concern. They could tell by yami's expression that it was not very good the police took honda into room to ask questions and the doctor took mr. mouto away to ask him some question about something. I wasn't really paying attention I was to lost in my own sorrow. Yugi he thought what happened why wasn't he more careful, why was I not watching him, I promised to protect him and I failed miserably. If something happens to him I don't know what I will do and then yugi's grandpa comes out and has a desperate look on his face. We all run to him, What's wrong is it yugi," I asked, he nodded god no, oh god no this can't happen and I crumple to my knees with my face in my hands. The mr. mouto pointed at the doctor, this meant something to the doctor, "follow me," he said and we follow him into the honda helping me their. We sit down and the doctor explains," First let me say sorry about what happen to your friend and hope this news will help a little." "Ok, yugi condition is fairly unstable and if we don't try this treatment he will die," my heart sinks a little, but what about this treatment he just mentioned. " But we can save him the problem is yugi is quite small for his age and we can't put a young boys organs into teenage body it will throw off his system, but we can put a female's organs in and that could save his life, but it still has risk." "Wait, wouldn't female organs throw off his system as well," anzu asked being the only female among us at the moment. "Yes, that is a possibility, but if we replace more than just the injured organs with female ones his body could grow a just too it, but that make yugi a female and he could no longer be classified as a male and we have to do the operation soon or he will die." The doctor leaves the room and gives us a minute to think," isn't it clear what we have to do, yugi has to have the operation, I refuse to have one of my best die on me," says Jounouchi. We all nod in agreement we have to save yugi, mr. mouto tells the doctor are decisions and the start to prep for surgery we all sit in the waiting room, worrying ourselves sick. He was nervous about the surgery yugi life as a girl just didn't seem possible, but deep in his chest he felt a small spark of hope at this thought and yami almost cracked a smile /span/span/p 


End file.
